Try Getting To Christmas
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The Motomiyas were taking a trip to the end of Japan, but now Kari and Musuko are going to have to find their own way and hopefully before Christmas
1. Plane Trip

"Alright Musuko get packing." Kari said.

"I'm already done." Musuko said. After 31 years from defeating Malomyotismon it's only a few days until Christmas. Kari married Davis and had two kids. Their 13 year old son Musuko with his Veemon and their 12 year old son Koji and his partner Gatomon.

"Okay do we have everything?" Kari said.

"Other than your sanity yeah." Musuko said.

"Watch your mouth Mr." Kari said.

"Mom I do hate to say Musuko is right, but you are acting up." Koji said.

"I guess I am a little, I'm just nervous since we're meeting my parents all the way at the end of the country." Kari said.

"At least it will be warm and at a resort." Musuko said.

"Hey you're Mom has it easy I have to keep Tai from making any business calls." Davis said.

"Yeah doesn't Tai know its family time around this year not business time." Veemon said.

"He's just trying to keep himself from missing Mimi with Malcom and Mason while they are in America." Kari said. "Okay now what about those gifts we got?"

"They're already packed up, now let's go before its New Year." Gatomon said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Davis said and opened the door.

"Hello Ho Ho." Benson, T.K.'s son and Musuko's best friend, came in.

"Hello Benson what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I just wanted to talk to Musuko before he headed off." Benson said. "Musuko we're still on for spring break right?"

"What's happening at spring break?" Kari said.

"You haven't told them yet." Benson said.

"I've been meaning to." Musuko said.

"Tell us what?" Kari said.

"Yeah at spring break I'm going to Miami with Benson and his family in America." Musuko said.

"Miami in America, forget it." Kari said.

"What why?" Musuko said.

"Musuko you are not going all the way to another continent by yourself." Kari said.

"But I won't be by myself I'll be with Benson and his folks." Musuko said.

"Forget it Musuko you're not going." Kari said.

"What Dad talk some sense in her." Musuko said.

"Musuko your Mom is stressed enough, let's not provoke it." Musuko said.

"Okay I think I should be going now." Benson said. "Merry Christmas and see you when you get back." Benson headed out.

"Alright is there anything left to pack?" Kari said.

"Yeah your sanity still and your ability to understand." Musuko said.

"Musuko I told you to watch your mouth." Kari said.

"I'm just saying why won't you let me go to Miami with Benson and his family." Musuko said.

"Because you are not going all the way to Miami on your own." Kari said.

"But I'll have Mr. Takaishi, you don't think I should go with him. He's your best friend." Musuko said.

"Yes I know and it's not that. You're just not going to Miami. We're done talking about this now get in the car." Kari said.

…

The Airport

"Okay so you're alright leaving me home by myself, but you won't let me go to Miami." Musuko said.

"Why are we still talking about this?" Kari said as they arrived at the airport.

"Dad come on talk some sense into her." Musuko said.

"Davis tell him why he can't go." Kari said.

"Anymore of this and I'm going to have a headache." Koji said.

"Me too." Both Gatomon said.

"Dad!" Musuko said.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Alright you know what we'll work this out." Davis said. "Musuko if you can prove if you're responsible enough to pay for the ticket with your own money then we will let you go."

"But how am I suppose to pay for the ticket myself?" Musuko said.

"Oh not so easy is it." Davis said. "There you see problem solve."

"Thank you." Kari said.

"Now come on we got to catch that plane." Davis said.

"Why are we even taking an ordinary plane?" Musuko said.

"Yeah why can't we just take our jet?" His Veemon said.

"Because someone kicked a soccer ball into the controls and messed them up." Davis said.

"How was I suppose to know a soccer ball would cause that much damage?" Musuko said.

"If you don't play soccer in the house you don't play it in a plane." Kari said.

"Well then why can't Exveemon and Angewomon carry us?" Musuko said.

"You want us to fly through cold weather all the way to the end of the country, yeah that sounds like fun." Veemon said.

"Let's just go." Gatomon said. When they made it to the metal detectors they went off when both the Gatomon went through.

"Uh you two are going to have to take off those rings on your tails." The guard said.

"Sorry buster, but these don't come off." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon just please take the rings off for a second." Kari said and they took them off and went back through.

"You know I don't like it when I have to take off my tail ring." Gatomon said.

"One second without them isn't going to kill you." Kari said as they were gathering their stuff.

"You guys our plane is about to leave, Go Go!" Davis said and they took. They hurried to their plane to catch it before it took off. They made it just in time. Davis's Veemon even did a couple flips over some seats, but ended up falling on his face.

"You didn't had to do that we saw you coming." A lady said.

"You have to admit it was cool." Veemon said. They were all settling down on the plane.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me until we get there." Davis said.

"On the bright side you won't try to make a third baby." Musuko said and laughed.

"Musuko!" Kari said.

"Attention passengers we're over booked." The flight attendant said. "We need one passenger to leave. In exchange we will give one free ticket to any destination."

"Me!" Musuko said.

"What!" Kari said.

"Don't worry I'll just catch the next plane. This way I'm being responsible." Musuko said and left with his Veemon.

"I'm going after him. We'll see you at the resort." Kari said and left with Gatomon.

"What?" Davis said as he was waking up. "Koji where's your Mom?"


	2. On The Road

"Mam we only asked one person to volunteer." The desk lady said at the airport.

"Well I'm not going to leave my little boy out here by himself." Kari said.

"Little boy? I'm going to be 14 on New Year's eve." Musuko said.

"We just want to know when the next flight is." Kari said.

"Let me just check." The lady said. "Not until December 26."

"But that's after Christmas." Musuko said.

"Well yes I'm sorry, but it is the holidays." The lady said.

"Come on lady give us a break." Gatomon said.

"Uh pets are suppose to be in their carrier cages." The lady said.

"Pet, you want to go there." Gatomon said.

"We just want to know if there's any way we can get on plane before December 26." Kari said.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." The lady said.

"Come on are you saying there isn't one plane that can give us a lift." Gatomon said.

"Do you want to tell me how to do my job? Do you want to go there?" The lady said.

"Yeah I want to go there." Gatomon said.

"Oh no." Musuko and Veemon said. All four of them were pushed out by security.

"You just had to go and scratch her." Musuko said.

"Well that's what she gets for calling me a cat." Gatomon said.

"Forget it. You just had to get off the plane Musuko." Kari said.

"Hey at least I got my ticket." Musuko said.

"What are we going to do? We're going to miss Christmas." Kari said.

"We're not going to miss Christmas Mom." Musuko said.

"Hey why don't we just take that bus?" Veemon said and they saw a bus.

"That could actually work." Gatomon said and they all hopped in.

…..

Airport/Resort

Davis and Koji's plane landed and now they were at the resort where it was warm and sunny.

"This place looks amazing." Koji said.

"Yeah hold on I'm calling your mother." Davis said as he reached for his cell phone and called Kari.

"Hello." Kari said.

"Honey where are you?" Davis said.

"I'm on a bus right now with Musuko." Kari said.

"You're where?" Davis said.

"I told you I went after Musuko." Kari said.

"I'm sorry I was half asleep." Davis said.

"Look we're only be about a few hours." Kari said.

"Well what am I suppose to do about your parents and your brother?" Davis said.

"Don't worry my Dad won't blame you for this and you can handle Tai." Kari said.

"What about your mother?" Davis said.

"Yeah she might give you a hard time until I get there." Kari said. "I got to go now the chickens are out of the cage." She hung up.

"What?" Davis said.

"So where are they?" Veemon said.

"Kari just said the chickens are out of the cage." Davis said.

"What?" Veemon said.

"Okay Koji listen whatever you do don't leave me alone with grandma." Davis said.

"I heard that." Kari's family pulled up in a couple cars with Tai's son Tyson.

"Hey guys." Tai said.

"Hi Uncle Davis." Tyson said.

"Hi Tyson." Davis said.

"Hello Grandma and Grandpa. Hi Uncle Tai." Koji said.

"Where's Kari and Musuko?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"They're taking a bus." Davis said.

"What you couldn't sell enough noodles to pay for two extra tickets." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Oh nice one Mom." Tai said.

"You know I'm a millionaire. Musuko got off the plane and Kari went after him." Davis said.

"Well I hope for your sake they'll make it." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Is Grandma okay?" Koji said.

"Oh she just worked hard to get us here and she wants everyone here." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Well let me just make a call." Tai said.

"No you don't." Davis said taking his phone.

"Hey!" Tai said.

…

Kari And Musuko

Kari and Musuko were riding the bus to get to the resort.

"Mom are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I think I'm starting to feel a little car sick." Kari said.

"I can imagine with the smell." Veemon said. Kari started looking more pale.

"Mom you don't look so well." Musuko said.

"I think that chicken smell is making it worse." Kari said.

"Okay I got something." Musuko said, but Kari just grabbed his bag and threw up in there. "Oh Mom!"

…

The Resort

They all pulled up to the resort and entered their room.

"Wow Grandma this place looks great." Koji said.

"Oh thank you." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"You didn't cook dinner yet right." Tai said.

"No why would I when we're still a couple days away from Christmas." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"That's good." Tyson said to Agumon.

"What was that Tyson?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Oh nothing." Tyson said.

"Well make yourself at home guys." Mr. Kamiya said.

"I'll just make a call." Tai said, but Davis just took his phone again.

…

Kari And Musuko

"Mom are you okay in there?" Musuko said as Kari was in the bathroom.

"Not really." Kari said.

"Well we're coming up to a rest stop." Musuko said and the bus came to a stop. After everyone was done they were all getting back on.

"Feel better?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah I was just feeling a little queasy." Kari said.

"What?" Musuko said.

"A little sick." Kari said.

"That's like saying a war is a little disagreement." Musuko said.

"I'm sorry mam you can't get in." The driver said.

"Why not?" Kari said.

"I got several complaints." The driver said.

"But you let the guy with the chickens on." Musuko said.

"What my son is saying is that you're letting a guy with chickens on a bus." Kari said.

"So far he has the less complaints." The driver said. He gave them their packages and left.

"Please don't say anything Musuko?" Kari said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Veemon said.

"I manage to pick up a map." Gatomon said. "There's a garage that will lend us a car."

"Great where is it?" Kari said.

"About 10 miles away." Gatomon said and Kari began to cry.

"It will take longer if you can't walk and cry at the same time." Musuko said and they started walking.

"Right now I bet everyone is watching a Christmas movie." Kari said.

…

The Resort

Davis was actually watching a monster movie by himself. Tai saw his phone and tried to get it without Davis seeing him. He just got it.

"Whoa Tai no." Davis said and tried to get it back.

"Davis come on just let me make a call." Tai said.

"You're not calling anyone on this trip." Davis said. Davis chased Tai around and accidently knocked a vase down.

"What was that?" Mrs. Kamiya said in the next room.

"Move away quickly and quietly." Tai whispered and they moved away from the vase.


	3. Christmas Eve Trip

Kari and Musuko were walking down the road trying to find the garage.

"We've been walking for hours where is this garage?" Musuko said.

"We haven't been walking for even an hour." Kari said.

"There it is." Gatomon said and they saw a garage named Joey's.

"Come on let's see if he has a car." Kari said. When they went in they saw a mechanic. "Excuse me."

"Yes can I help you?" The mechanic said.

"We were wondering if you had a car we could borrow." Kari said.

"Yes, but it's nothing much." The mechanic said.

"Look Joey." Musuko said reading the name tag.

"Oh I'm not Joey I'm Bill." Bill said.

"But your name tag says Joey." Veemon said.

"Yeah this place use to belong to Joey." Bill said.

"Well, Bill, we need to borrow a car." Kari said.

"Well I got a car, but like I said it's nothing much." Bill said. He showed them the car and it was about as old as an antique.

"Is this really all you got?" Musuko said.

"Is this even street legal?" Gatomon said.

"Well it's either this or you walk where you need to go." Bill said.

"We'll take it." They all said.

…

The Resort

It was getting late and Kari and Musuko were still in no sight.

"I'm getting worried Davis you said they would be here by now." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Kari said they would be." Davis said.

"I hope they're okay?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"I'm going to call her to see if they're okay." Davis said. "Tai give me your phone."

"Why can't you use your own phone?" Tai said.

"Because this is my job." Davis said as he took his phone and went into his room. "I better get something special when she gets here."

…

Kari And Musuko

It was late at night and Kari was driving the car, but it was only going about 5 miles an hour.

"Even a lawn mower goes faster than this." Musuko said.

"Isn't their anyway to make this thing go faster?" Veemon said.

"If you tied a rocket to the back." Gatomon said.

"Wait I found a manual, only it's in another language." Musuko said. Then Kari's phone went off.

"Musuko can you look through my purse for my phone." Kari said. Musuko looked through and found it.

"It's Uncle Tai." Musuko said and answered. "Hello."

"Musuko?" Davis said on the other side.

"Dad, what are you doing calling as Uncle Tai?" Musuko said.

"I'm still doing my job." Davis said.

"Hey Dad do you know how to read Asian?" Musuko said.

"What?" Davis said.

"There's a manual for this car we're in, but it's only going slower than a turtle. Wait maybe it's German." Musuko said.

"Look when are you and your Mom are going to get here?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Musuko said.

"Oh wait there's a drop coming." Kari said.

"Got to go Dad we're kicking it up." Musuko said and hung up.

"Alright it's all downhill here from here." Veemon said and they started going downhill and picked up speed.

"Now we're talking." Musuko said.

"Kari don't you think we're going a little fast?" Gatomon said.

"I have my foot on the brakes, but it won't stop." Kari said.

"Well at least it's not snowing." Veemon said and it began to snow.

"Oh why did you say that?" Musuko said.

"Nice going." Gatomon said and started attacking him.

"Okay no worries." Kari said and turned on the windshield wipers, but they fell off. "Okay I'll just turn on the lights." She turned the lights on high beam, but they went out.

"Oh this isn't good." Musuko said. They avoided a branch even a truck. They were in for one heck of a ride.

…

The Resort

It was now Christmas Eve and when Davis woke up Kari still haven't showed.

"Dad I'm worried about Mom and Musuko." Koji said.

"That makes two of us." Davis said.

"You think maybe we should go look for them." Veemon said.

"I tried calling them, but it seems there's no signal wherever they are." Gatomon said.

"I know your mother she's going to be here, we just need to be patient. She and Musuko are probably up and heading their way here now." Davis said.

…..

Kari And Musuko

Musuko and Kari were asleep in the car by a restaurant.

"Hey wake up we're burning daylight." Gatomon said and they all woke up.

"Mom I'm hungry." Musuko said.

"I'm getting hungry myself. Let's see if there's anything in this restaurant." Kari said as they got out. "We're only stop for a while. I want to make it before it's actually Christams."

"Mom don't worry we're going to make it." Musuko said. Then the car fell apart with the tires flattening and the mirrors fall off. "We can fix that." Then all the tires popped with all the windows broken, the top fell off, and the engine blew. "We can't fix that." A tow truck arrived and the driver gave their luggage.

"Well the damage is serious, this car seen its last days." The driver said.

"Well thank you Steve." Kari said reading his name tag.

"Oh my name is Joey." Joey said.

"Really cause Joey is the name of the garage from where we got this car and it was run by a guy named Bill." Musuko said.

"Bill, how's he doing?" Joey said.

"You mean you're the Joey he told us about?" Gatomon said.

"Did you ever think to switch the name tags?" Veemon said.

"Look Joey can you tell us the nearest town we can get to." Kari said.

"That would be Tokyo and the quickest way to get there now is hitchhiking." Joey said and left.

"We are not hitchhiking." Kari said.

"Well what are we suppose to do? There's no cell service." Musuko said.

"Oh I can't way to get to Tokyo." An old woman said to her husband.

"Hey did you hear that? They're going to Tokyo." Musuko said.

"Musuko read my lips. We are not hitchhiking." Kari said.

"It's not hitchhiking if they're not strangers." Musuko said.

"They are strangers." Kari said.

"Not I we buy them breakfast." Musuko said.

"Okay, but I'm doing the talking." Kari said and they went in the restaurant and found the old couple. "Hi I'm Kari this is my son Musuko."

"Hi I'm Jack."

"I'm Sarah."

"Would it be okay if we join you?" Kari said.

"Oh I suppose." Sarah said. They all ordered breakfast and Kari was trying to ask them if they could get a lift to Tokyo.

"So you're heading to Tokyo?" Kari said.

"Yes for a convention." Jack said.

"Oh well we need to get to Tokyo, but we don't have a ride." Kari said.

"Oh that's too bad." Sarah said.

"Yeah how are you going to get there?" Jack said.

"Oh for Pete's sake can you give us a ride?" Musuko said.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jack said. They all hopped in their car and were given a ride.

"So what's this convention?" Gatomon said.

"It's the AAC." Sarah said.

"It's where we met 40 years ago." Jack said.

"The AAC?" Musuko said.

"The Alien Abduction Club." Sarah said and they thought that was weird.

"The what?" Veemon said.

"Alien Abduction Club, isn't that why you are going?" Sarah said.

"No!" Musuko said.

"Watch your tone." Kari said.

"We were just driving in the middle of nowhere." Musuko said.

"That's where they get you." Jack said.

"We weren't on a spaceship." Gatomon said.

"Oh, but you don't remember. We're going to have to do some probing." Sarah said as she got a drill.

"NO!" They all said.

"We don't need probe." Kari said.

"We just wanted a ride." Musuko said.

"Okay then." Sarah said and put the drill away. Kari wasn't looking happy.

"Mom are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I'm just trying to remain calm." Kari said and Musuko wasn't feeling so happy himself.


	4. Tokyo Performance

"Thanks for the lift." Kari said as Sarah and Jack dropped her and Musuko off in Tokyo.

"Anytime." Sarah said and drove off.

"Okay I'm going to the restroom watch our luggage." Kari said.

"Wait Mom can't we talk for a second. You seem real upset." Musuko said.

"Musuko I'm just upset that Christmas is hours away and we're not going to make it." Kari said.

"We're going to make it." Musuko said.

"Excuse me can you spare some money for some food." A guy who was about 15 with an Otamamon said.

"We're really hungry." Otamamon said.

"Oh sure here." Kari said as she and Musuko gave him some cash and he left.

"Look Mom we're going to make it in time." Musuko said.

"How? Look I'll be right back." Kari said.

"Uh guys." Gatomon said and saw their luggage was gone.

"Where's all our stuff?" Musuko said.

"That guy and the Otamamon who just asked for money must have taken it." Veemon said.

…

The Resort

"Oh man I can't remember the last time I had time to work on my tan." Tyson said.

"Then how do you keep that tan color?" Koji said.

"I said I couldn't remember, I didn't say I haven't been tanning." Tyson said.

"Finally a chance for us to relax." Agumon said.

"We always could relax. Dad was just keeping us active." Tyson said. Davis then did a cannon ball into the pool.

"Sorry ladies I'm taken." Davis said because he knew the girls were looking at him.

"Davis your phone." Veemon said and handed his phone.

"Hello, Kari! Where are you? You're in Tokyo!? You know what stay where you are I'm coming to get you." Davis said and hung up.

"What is it Dad?" Koji said.

"Your Mom and your brother are in Tokyo. I'm going to get them." Davis said.

"I want to come with you. They're my Mom and my brother." Koji said.

"Alright let's just get our stuff." Davis said. When they made it back Tai was on his phone.

"Davis please just let me make this one call." Tai said.

"Tai I don't have time. Kari and Musuko art trapped in Tokyo, I need to borrow your car so I can go get them." Davis said.

"Two things. One no one drives my car, but me and two if you're going I'm going with you." Tai said and put his phone down.

"I want to come too." Tyson said.

"No you're not we are not going to leave grandma and grandpa on Christmas Eve." Tai said.

"But Koji gets to go." Tyson said.

"It's his Mom and his brother. Don't worry we'll be back." Tai said and they went to get their stuff.

…..

Tokyo

Kari and Musuko were walking around Tokyo trying to find their stuff.

"Great just great. I told you to watch our stuff." Kari said.

"I didn't go wondering off." Musuko said.

"I had to pee." Kari said. "I hope that plane ticket was worth it Musuko."

"Okay you know what." Musuko said as they stopped. "I've been doing my best here and you haven't been very supportive."

"That's because you wanted to prove you were responsible." Kari said.

"Who are we kidding Mom I'm not responsible. At least I wouldn't be all depressed and not saying one nice thing." Musuko said

"And I'm not the one who ruined Christmas." Kari said and that upset Musuko and Kari realized what she said. "Oh Musuko I'm sorry.

"That's the meanest thing you ever said to me and you're the nicest person I know." Musuko said. "You think I meant all of this to happen. I already feel bad and now you just wanted me to feel worse." Then he walked away.

"No Musuko come back." Kari said.

"Leave me alone." Musuko said.

"He has a point Kari he didn't mean for this to happen." Gatomon said. Kari and Musuko stayed in Tokyo until Davis came and got them, but throughout the whole time Musuko was upset about what his Mom said. It got later and Musuko was just walking through the streets.

"What do we do?" Veemon said.

"Right now all I want for Christmas is a sandwich." Musuko said. He looked around and saw some people were performing and some people were giving money. "I have an idea I just need a hat or something."

"Here try this." Veemon said handing a can. Kari saw what Musuko was doing.

Deck the halls with balls of holly

Ba la la la la la la la

Tis the season to be jolly

Ba la la la la la la la

Musuko kept singing, but no one was giving him money so he tried a different song.

Jingle bells

Jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride

(Kari)

In a one horse open SLEIGH

Kari jumped in to help Musuko and that got people's attention.

"What are you doing?" Musuko said.

"Helping you." Kari said.

"I can handle this." Musuko said.

"Musuko I'm sorry, but you can't." Kari said.

Dashing through the snow

(Musuko)

In a one horse open sleigh

They kept pushing the other out of the way

(Kari)

Over the fields we go

Laughing all the way

(Musuko)

Bells are told to bring

(Kari)

Making spirits rise

Oh what fun it is to sing a sleighing song tonight

Jingle bells

Jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

Musuko grabbed a giant candy cane and gave Kari a smack on the behind.

HEY

Everyone was cheering and clapping for the performance they gave.

…..

The Boys

Davis, Koji, Tai, and their digimon were driving through to get to Tokyo

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Tai said.

"That's what the map says." Davis said.

"I saw a movie like this once." Koji said.

"What happened?" Tai said.

"I don't know I got scared and didn't see the ending." Koji said.

"How's he your son?" Tai said.

"No offense and don't tell her, but he takes after his mother." Davis said.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Tai said.

"FREEZE!" There were a bunch of guys out in front.

"Who are you, police? I'm going to need see some badges." Tai said.

"We don't need badges." One guy said.


	5. No Ordinary Christmas

Kari and Musuko put up a show that everyone laughed and gave them a ton of money.

"How'd we do?" Musuko said.

"Enough for some dinner." Gatomon said.

"Yes I'm starving." Veemon said.

…

The Guys

Tai, Davis, Koji, and the digimon were tied up in a shack by some guys in red jump suits.

"What is going on?" Tai said.

"Silence! Now listen up you tell Michael Bluein that he'll never get the crystal." One guy said.

"We don't even know what that is." Davis said, but the guys just left.

"What is going on?" Veemon said.

"I don't know." Agumon said.

"I do." Koji said.

"What?" They said.

"There're these two guys, Michael Bluein and Chuck Sickle, they and other guys come together on Christmas Eve. They play out this war game, like the one Musuko always plays." Koji said.

"How do you know that?" Davis said.

"I actually listen to Musuko." Koji said.

"Why do they do it on Christmas Eve?" Davis said.

"These guys either don't have lives or they got no other way to spend Christmas." Gatomon said.

"How long does the game last?" Tai said.

"Until the blue team gets this crystal or the red team takes over their base. It could take days." Koji said.

"So now what are we going to do?" Veemon said.

"Gatomon try to cut us out." Davis said and Gatomon used her claws to cut the ropes. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Hold it we might need these." Tai said handing guns.

"Guns!?" Koji said.

"Don't worry they're filled with paintballs." Tai said.

"Come on guys." Davis said. They opened a door and were in a room with a holographic map and shot someone down.

"Where's our car?" Tai said.

"Can't talk already dead." The guy said.

"Come one we have lives unlike you." Agumon said.

"Hey I chose to be here lizard breath." The guy said.

"Dad, Uncle Tai here's a map." Koji said.

"Can you find the car?" Davis said.

"I think it's in the containment house in quadrant 6. Our best way to get out of here is to play the game and get that crystal. If we get it then the game will end and we can get out of here." Koji said.

"Well what choice do we have? We play." Davis said.

…

Tokyo

Kari and Musuko were having dinner in a pirate themed restaurant.

"I have to say that was real fun." Kari said.

"You think we could do it again." Musuko said.

"I don't know about that." Kari said.

"Mom I'm sorry I ruined Christmas." Musuko said.

"No I'm sorry for saying that. At least we're together with our digimon." Kari said.

"It is my fault. You were stressed out and I made it worse by asking why you wouldn't let me go to Miami." Musuko said.

"It's just hard." Kari said.

"Mom what's so hard?" Musuko said.

"Letting go." Kari said. "You take a trip like that and you're ready to be on your own and I just want you to be my baby since you were my first born."

"Mom I'm always going to be you baby. You remember why you gave me my name?" Musuko said.

"I do." Kari said.

"Besides you're bound to have a third eventually." Musuko said and they laughed.

"Have you been talking to Godfather Ross?" Kari said.

"Ross, Uncle Tai, he spread it to everyone." Musuko said and they hugged. Then Musuko spotted something. "Mom look." Musuko said. They saw the guy and his Otamamon that took their stuff.

"He's got our luggage." Kari said.

"He's wearing my red shirt, who does that. He looks cooler in it than me." Musuko said.

"We need to figure out how to handle this." Kari said.

"No we don't jump him." Musuko said and they went over to him. "You're in trouble now, and you look awful in that shirt."

"I'm so sorry." The guy said.

"Yeah we'll see how sorry you are when I call the cops." Musuko said.

"No please Jordan didn't mean any of this. He's never done anything like this." Otamamon said.

"I was just tired, hungry, and cold." Jordan said and was about to cry.

"Could you stop crying so Musuko can call the cops?" Veemon said.

"Right now all I want to do is go home, but I don't have any money." Jordan said.

"How did that happen?" Kari said.

"It's a long story." Jordan said.

"We got time." Musuko said. Jordan then explained how he got in Tokyo

"So I wanted to go to this concert, but my Mom wouldn't let me. She thinks she knows everything." Jordan said.

"Boy do I know the feeling." Musuko said.

"Anyway she said if I go then I better not come home so I ended up here." Jordan said.

"She probably didn't meant it. It's Christmas you should be with your family." Kari said.

"My Mom's right dude." Musuko said.

"Its Christmas call your Mom." Kari said.

"I don't know if I can." Jordan said.

"Do you want me to call her for you?" Kari said. Jordan agreed and Kari tried reaching for his Mom. "Hi Mrs. Dris this is Kari Motomiya. This is going to take some explaining."

"I hope this is going to work." Jordan said.

"Don't worry all Mom's do something crazy." Musuko said.

"Yeah, but your Mom seems chilled." Jordan said and Musuko whispered something. "Okay that can be a little crazy."

"Oh my God I have two kids too. Oh my God everyone expects a third from me and my husband too." Kari said.

"My Mom however does find a way to get people to like her." Musuko said.

"So how do you think its going?" Jordan said.

"Jordan someone wants to talk to you." Kari said and gave her phone.

"Hi Mom." Jordan said.

"Well?" Musuko said.

"She seems like a nice lady." Kari said.

"So do you think they're going to make up?" Musuko said. They saw Jordan was happy.

"That's a yes." Kari said.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Jordan said and hung up.

"Well?" Musuko said and Jordan hugged them. "Thank you so much."

"So you're going home?" Kari said.

"Well I don't have a ticket so I'm going to check into a shelter and figure it out." Jordan said and Musuko reached for his ticket.

"Here." Musuko said.

"What's this?" Jordan said.

"A plane ticket, good to take you anywhere. You need it more than I do." Musuko said. Jordan took it and was getting ready to go.

"Thanks for everything." Jordan said. "Oh your shirt I was only wearing it to stay warm."

"Keep it you look better in it than me." Musuko said.

"Merry Christmas." Jordan and Otamamon said and left.

"I am so proud of you. That's a real responsible thing to do." Kari said.

"Responsible enough to let me go to Miami" Musuko said.

"Yeah if you had a ticket." Kari said.

"Ironic." Musuko said. They headed to the street, but there was no sign of the others. "Dad should have been here by now."

"I'm texting him." Kari said. "Won't go through, there must be no signal wherever he is."

"Maybe if we grab something we can meet them halfway." Gatomon said.

"It's nearly midnight no place is going to be open." Kari said.

"Well there is that place." Musuko said and saw an open bike rental.

"Wait we're going to pedal all the way there." Veemon said.

"Would you rather walk miles in nowhere?" Musuko said.

"Do they have anything for four?" Veemon said.

…

Morning

Kari and Musuko were peddling in the middle of nowhere.

"Still no sign of them." Kari said. "Merry Christmas Musuko."

"Merry Christmas Mom." Musuko said.

"I hope they're okay." Gatomon said.

...

The Boys

They were wearing blue jump suits and were on their way to a crystal guarded by some of the red soldiers. They charged in and fired paintballs at them.

"Koji get the crystal." Davis said. Koji charged in and took down the last of the guards and grabbed it.

"I got it." Koji said.

"Hey you aren't even part of the game." One guy said.

"I'll allow it since they got the crystal for me." They turned and saw Michael Bluein.

"You're Michael Bluein." Koji said.

"Yes and now I win the game." Michael said.

"Look man can you give us a ride." Tai said.

….

Kari And Musuko

Kari and Musuko were having breakfast at a restaurant.

"Not much of Christmas, but at least it's something." Musuko said.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Kari said. Then a helicopter came down and Davis and Koji came out with them coming in a group hug.

"How did you find us?" Musuko said.

"We had a little help." Davis said.

"Hey there's my sister." Tai said and Kari ran in and hugged him.

"Koji that crystal." Musuko said.

"The vary one." Koji said.

"I just wish my parents were here." Kari said. Then they both pulled up with Tyson. "Mom Dad!" Kari ran in and hugged them.

"Tai what was your car doing out in the middle of the desert?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Long story." Tai said.

"Well Musuko I guess you got your Christmas wish huh." Davis said.

"Actually Dad I got one better." Musuko said. "This may have been no ordinary Christmas, but it was one of the best since I'm with my family. That's what Christmas is about."

…

The Airport

It came to an end of Christmas and the Motomiyas were heading home.

"Excuse me passengers we are over booked so we need one passenger to…" "Me." Musuko interrupted and got off.

"Your turn." Kari said.

"We'll be back before his birthday." Davis said.

"No you won't." Kari said.


End file.
